The night before Christmas
by AngelKoryuu
Summary: Sasuke disliked Christmas.But the night before Christmas,she was the only one who made him feel special and started making him like it.[SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, happy?

**Summary: **Sasuke disliked Christmas. But the night before Christmas, she was the only one who made him feel special and started making him like it. SasuSaku

_**Especially dedicated to my special friends ( even though you don't really know me): Maya Amano, frozen25, WinglessAngelLeanne (sorry, if it's wrong), Jellybean-89, Shujouteki Kumou, Dee-sensei, Anfu, iluvsasuke, and to all my reviewers and readers… **_

**Christmas Eve: The night before Christmas**

**L0vEnEkO**

He disliked Christmas, ever since the _worst day _of his life happened. He was always alone. He never celebrated it with anybody because he had no one near him. So until now, he still didn't like it.

**-:-**

Sakura looked at the thick snowy white blanket while she walked to their meeting place. Even though she was wearing her thick snow jacket, she still shivered from the cold. But now, she didn't seem to care about it. She was daydreaming about the heartthrob prodigy. Daydreaming about his looks when he wore her special gift to him. A light brown scarf. That was the only gif she could think of, but she made it on her own, it wasn't perfect, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it? In a distance, she could already see him, with his arms crossed and usual expression plastered on his face.

"O-hayo, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cheerfully greeted him.

He nodded his head.

'_Is my eyes fooling me or is Sasuke-kun's much more cuter today??_ _Aw, I could already see him wearing-'_

"O-ha-yohhhhhh!!!" a loud, booming voice interrupted the young kunoichi's thoughts.

"Ohayo, Naruto.." Sakura said lazily.

**-:-**

Naruto had been playing in the snow, while the other two waited for their late teacher.

' _sigh For once, can't sensei be early!?' _ -Sakura

With that a loud poof was heard and their beloved teacher appeared.

"Yo!"

3 pairs of eyes went to his direction. 2 pairs glared at him fiercely and the other just stared at him blankly.

"I'm really sorry about being late, you see my room was really messy and I had to fix it…"

"Mou, sensei, how big is your room anyway!?" Sakura complained "And you can add to your New Year's Resolution not to be late and to always fix your room!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura-chan's right!" Naruto agreed.

"Well, anyways" he said, trying to change the subject. "Tsunade-sama had prepared a Christmas party at Masuki restaurant tonight."

"What time?" Sakura raised one of her eyebrows.

"8 PM"

"Is there Ramen????" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Ehehe, I don't really know Naruto" he saw a small frown appearing on his face. And because it was Christmas, he did not want to see one of his students frowning, so he wanted to cheer him up a bit. "Maybe."

"Woohoo!!! I'm definitely going!!"

Sakura smiled, the hyperactive Naruto is at it again.

"I'm not going." Sasuke suddenly blurted out.

Naruto stopped jumping, "Huh?"

"D-demou, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke shoved his hands inside his pocket and walked away without another word.

Sakura was about to go after him when a hand was placed at her shoulder, telling her to stop. Kakashi shook his head.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's fading form while she worried about him. Why would he not come?

**-:-**

Sasuke did not care about Christmas.

As he walked past children who were trying to make a snowman, it brought back memories of his childhood. The Christmases he had spent with his family… and his brother. Those memories were too far away now. He couldn't even feel the happiness he had felt years ago. And so, on that very worst day, he had spent Christmas _alone_.

Even though he wanted to come, something was holding him back. Saying it was useless going there. He could not decide whether to go or not. And without knowing, he suddenly said the words, "I'm not going". But had already been said and done. Nothing interesting will be there anyway. Right?

**-:-**

Sakura slowly walked while looking at the ground. Wondering why he didn't want to come. She _also _wanted to come. But Sasuke wouldn't. maybe he just didn't like being with other people, or because he just didn't feel like it, or maybe because he had nobody to celebrate Christmas with. But what about Naruto? She was sure he had spent Christmas with no one. But look at him, he was so happy that he went to Ichiraku maybe to bug Iruka to buy him ramen- again. It wouldn't be fun without him..

**-:-**

He stopped.

He stopped to see a flower shop maintained by an old woman outside, smiling. Unconsciously, he went to look at the white roses that were displayed. He remembered her mother loved white roses, because of its purity and innocence. He remembered his mother tending roses in her garden. He remembered the priceless smile he had seen. He remembered her saying how she loved white roses. He longed to see her smile again…

His fingers slowly reached out to stroke the rose's petals..

"Do you like it?" the old woman asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you remember someone?"

"I-"

"Well, just as I thought."

The old woman stood up and picked up a rose.

Sasuke just looked at the old woman like a little child.

"White roses are very beautiful. Here, you can have it if you want."

"N-no…"

The old woman took his hand and put the rose in his hand.

"No, really, I-"

"Take it. It's yours."

Sasuke just stared at the rose in his hand for a while.

"It's yours," she repeated. "It's yours to give to your special someone.."

'But I have no special someone…' 

Sasuke looked at the woman's eyes and saw the same kindness like her mother had. He slowly smiled, and gently held the rose in his hand.

"Arigato.."

"You're welcome, dear"

He slightly nodded his head.

**-:-**

"Tadaima…"

"Okairi, Sakura" her mother said back. "What's wrong with you dear? You look sick."

Her mother touched her forehead.

"I'm okay, mom. There's nothing to worry about."

Her mother sighed heavily, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom,"

"Just make sure you take care of yourself, okay? I'm going out for a while to buy foods for our little feast. You'll be okay here, right?"

She nodded.

Her mother softly placed a kiss on her forehead and headed for the door.

"Anou, 'kaasan, we're going to have a party tonight at 8. is it okay if I go?"

Her mother smiled sweetly and agreed but told her to be back at 9.

'But am I really gonna go?' 

**-:-**

Darkness has already fallen. And Sasuke lay at his bed staring at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours.

He wasn't going.

He already said it.

He looked at his clock. 7:56.

He closed his eyes and gave out a heavy sigh.

**-:-**

Sakura ran to the designated place carrying all the gifts she were to give- especially Sasuke's. she was hoping he would come. She crossed her fingers.

Masuki Restaurant was big. Christmas lights decorated the place, making the place merrier. She opened the sliding door and slowly went inside. The whole restaurant was reserved to the Konoha ninjas.

"Sakura-san!!" Lee.

Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and the others were there too. Don't even expect her teacher, he's obviously late. Their senseis were drinking sake and the others just enjoying themselves, it was a lively party. It would be much livelier if Sasuke was there, she thought.

Sakura gave her presents to everybody, including Naruto and even Ino. Who, in return has something for her too. The so-called eternal rivals still care about each other of course. And lastly, her teacher. He gave Naruto and Sakura a new set of kunais and shurikens, except Sasuke, who wasn't there.

Half an hour passed.

She excused herself and told them she was going to go home, with Sasuke's present in her hand.

**-:-**

He stood up and took a walk. Maybe that can clear his thoughts for a while.

When he went out there were not much people. They were safe inside the comfort of their homes, having a reunion with their clan or having some feast. Or celebrating. How he wanted to be with his family. But it was impossible. What he was thinking were only dreams. Dreams that cannot be fulfilled.

"Sasuke-kun?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see his teammate going out for a walk too.

**-:-**

The two were sitting at a bench, but they were far from each other. They sat for a while without talking to each other. They just stared at the lifeless sky, looking at the fireworks.

Until at that time, she remembered she was holding his present.

"Anou, Sasuke-kun, here," she handed him his present. "Merry Christmas"

He took her present gratefully.

"Uh, Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed.

"I-"

'Oh no, what would I give her?????' 

Sakura stood up.

"Uhh.. I hope you like it! Well, I'll be going back home now. Merry Christmas again, Sasuke-kun, bye!"

She quickly ran to her house, not letting Sasuke say a word. She was too embarrassed.

His attention came back to the present that he was holding. He slowly opened it and pulled out a light brown scarf.

He smiled.

He held it tightly, not letting it go. He wrapped it around his neck while smiling. While he put his hand in his pocket, he discovered something that he _should have _discovered earlier….

**-:-**

Sakura leaned her back at the door. Remembering how she gave the gift to Sasuke and how embarrassed she was. She didn't know why, she just did.

"You're home early Sakura.."

"Uh.. y-yeah.."

**-:-**

He stood at her door. Debating with himself if he should give it to her personally or not. After a minute of agreeing and disagreeing with himself, he finally chose to leave it at her doorstep with a note attached to it.

He knocked at her slightly loud enough to be heard if ever she was far away from the door. Crossing his fingers, wishing she would be the one who would answer.

Then he slowly placed her gift near the door…

Remembering what the old woman had said…

"_It's yours to give to your special someone.."_

**-:-**

"Coming!" she ran to the door, asking herself who might it be knocking at her doorstep this late.

She opened the door, "yes?"

But she found no one in particular except…

A white rose with a note that said..

Merry Christmas, Sakura 

She had no clue who might have given it to her. She smelled the sweet scent of the flower, with one last look outside, she closed the door.

**-:-**

His wish had come true. It was her who answered the door. He smiled and went back to his home. For no deep reason, she has somewhat made him fee special. She was the only one whom he had been with that night. That Christmas Eve. His heart felt somewhat relieved that at least he spend some time with somebody- especially his special someone…

**------------/----**

okay, this is just a piece of junk. A late Christmas fiction. It's just slight SasuSaku and not really that good.. I hate myself!! I can't do anything right!! Well, anyway if you like it just click the blue button. If you don't please don't flame, it's not really good to flame… and flamers are not welcome, if you don't like it, don't review… don't even mind it. just pretend you didn't read this piece of junk… nn

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
